


Princess

by monochri



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's just marnie and leon going on a date, that's literally it - Freeform, um gloria lost to leon so he's still champ/king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochri/pseuds/monochri
Summary: Marnie has just taken over the Spikemuth gym, so Leon stops by to welcome her to the group.He realizes Spikemuth is more run down than he remembers, so he takes her on a date in Hammerlocke and treats her like the princess she is.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> um ... i like marnie and leon and they would be cute together?
> 
> idk it's just fluff because i wanted to write another story
> 
> i think i got spikemuth lisp down p well? just roll w it k bye have fun <3

Another year of successfully defending his title, no matter how hard it was – Gloria was defeated quite easily, and Leon was relaxing with his arms behind his head under the shade of a tree in the wild area. Ah, the wild area. The place Leon always went to get away from the chaotic hustle and bustle of the people in Wyndon. Occasionally, he’d see other trainers here and there – some climbing out of dens, others rushing up to greet him, and he’d always be happy to take a picture with them.

The wild area was quite relaxing once you set up a tent, I don’t think Leon has ever gone a day camping with Charizard and Dragapult where he wasn’t relaxed afterward. They’d get into a few battles for the fun of it – eat fresh berries and play fetch with apricorns, then go down to the Wedgehurst station to visit with his mum and little brother for a few days before soaring high above it all on Charizard’s back, trusting fully in the dragonlike lizard to get them home safely.

Leon sighed happily as he stretched out under the shade, Dragapult curled up in the branches above them and Charizard equally as stretched out but on his stomach beside his trainer. It was times like this that he was fully content, humming to himself and his partners as they did nothing but relax.

At least, until his Rotom flew up and demanded to be looked at, exclaiming something about him having a phone call and startling him and his fire-lizard into sitting up straight. “Answer,” Leon said lazily, and Rose’s ID popped onto the screen, his stupid smiling face. “Leon, my boy! Do you think you could initiate our new leader like you did with Bede, for me? I won’t be able to again, Oleana and I have clogged up my schedule too much.” Leon sighed, annoyed that personal time continued to come after whatever Rose wanted him to do. “Of course, Rose. Uhh, Spikemuth.. Marnie, right? Piers’ sister?” He questioned, getting the immediate bellowing reply of laughter and hearty joy that he’d remembered who she was. “Yes, yes, her! It’s really amazing to have more diversity, especially in the Dark gym, you know? Bea and Nessa could use someone to influence. Thanks, I can always count on you, my shining star!” And with that, Rose hung up first, Rotom’s screen turning to Leon’s default. The champion sighed.

All the way in Spikemuth, huh? He hadn’t been there since he took on Piers’ dad a good decade ago. Then Piers took after him when Leon became champion, and ever since, he’s wanted nothing but to quit and make music. It was wonderful that his little sister had such a passion for Pokémon that her brother has lost years ago. “You hear that, buddy?” He asked his Charizard, who blew a puff of smoke at the idea of leaving right now, and Leon laughed at him. “Not right now, obviously. But we are gonna go see her in a couple hours, yeah?” With a scratch behind the horns, his partner made a low sound of affection and leaned into his hand.

A couple hours passed.  
Leon, in a flying taxi (Charizard had refused to fly him there, the stubborn little shit), awaited his arrival at the indoor city and, upon getting there, was nothing short of disgusted. Genuinely revolted, the highblood ‘ruler’ of Galar had never seen such.. a sad place. It was honestly pathetic, and he felt awful that the place had gone unloved long enough to become this.

He took a few steps in past the large garage door opening to the city, glad he wasn’t in anything silly (he was in a normal tee and some cargo shorts to carry his Pokémon in) as he was getting stares from the inhabitants anyway. A few people looked annoyed by him, and others turned away – children would look at him in adoration before their mother would push them back a bit behind herself, and he felt like quite the outsider. Not that he wasn’t, but – “Leon! I didn’t expect Rose to send ya.” The sweetest and yet roughest voice called to him from in front of him, his attention snapping to her as she stared up at him with her hands on her hips. “Y’like my outfit? I just finished makin’ it with the grunts,” She hummed, giving him a short spin before stopping to gaze up at him impatiently.

Leon smiled, glad to be so warmly welcomed by the new leader – at least, as warmly as she bothered to be to him, seeing as the last time they’d spoken was on the bench while Gloria and Hop battled. She seemed so distant there, but now that he was speaking to her here, she seemed less restricted. Maybe it was just the change of scenery. “Hi, Marnie. It’s cute, I do like it,” He said and stepped back a bit, “Very stylized.” That made her smile, and her hand went up to cover her mouth and make it disappear within moments – so Leon felt like he’d just done something few others had done. Made her smile. It swelled him with pride. “Hmp, thank you. Why’re you here?” She finally questioned, and Leon had to think for a moment, glancing around the dump of a living space before smiling at her as wide as he could without revealing the underlying repulsion for the place.

“Oh- well, he said I should just check on you and see how you’re adjusting, how you’ve set up your gym and your team and all that. Maybe give you some pointers? Not that I know nearly as much as you do about Dark types.” He said quietly, but it still caught her attention and she crossed her arms over her chest. “I have the team I used in finals,” She said blankly, before turning and pointing down the street, her previous warmth of greeting falling away as she fell back into her usual swing. “’N the gym’s down that-a way. Walk wi’h me?” She looked up at him again, and he shrugged. “Okay.”

So they walked. Leon got a full view of the city, the way people shut their windows with nails and the general darkness of the whole place. He felt like he was definitely not supposed to be here. Maybe Rose was smart in not coming here himself, if people looked at Leon this way he didn’t know what on earth would happen to the money-hoarder who was supposed to be stopping slums like this from forming. Marnie stopped him when they reached the small arena. “Here we go. Still no power spot, but Piers helped me make it a bit bigger than before – we moved a whole building with Grimmsnarl and some Machamps, it was really cool,” She said quietly, and Leon’s brows knit together. They made it bigger? This place was absolutely tiny.

“That sounds pretty cool.” Leon agreed with her, getting a satisfied nod and a bounce of her pigtails before she reached to her belt and Morpeko came out in a white flash, jumping up onto her shoulder and crying at Leon in a greeting. Leon smiled at the mouse, watching Marnie happily pet her under her chin. 

“And that’s… pretty much all there is here. Just a quick battle and get out of town, y’know? Haha,” Marnie said dryly, hands on her hips again as Morpeko stared up at Leon and Leon stared back. “..sounds pretty boring.” He said without thinking, then stammered to correct himself. “I-I-I mean, it’s just, it’s so. So small here, I- no offense, no, fuck,” and Marnie laughed at him. “It is boring! Really, really boring and small. But now that I’m leader here, I think I’m gonna get rid o’ the roof and get some sunlight in here – or make the whole place bigger. I think I like it darker, but Hop told me it’s not really healthy to never get any sunlight.” She gestured toward the blank ‘sky’ above them, “It’s like a big ole rubbish bin on this side of the world!” Leon’s heart hurt hearing that.

Why wasn’t Rose putting any funds toward Spikemuth, again? This place could be so much better, and the people seemed to hate him and he couldn’t tell if Marnie was implying that she did too. But it hurt either way, and he didn’t know if it was a sympathetic hurt for everyone here or a hurt because he felt responsible for the lack of renovations.

“Well, um. I’m sure I can talk to Rose and we can put aside more funds for here – if not, I’ll be happy to help you guys get, like, a boutique or something. Or help you with your bigger roof,” He had plenty of money to spare, being the champion and all that, but Marnie still looked at him in pure surprise. “You’d do that f’r us?” She asked quietly, and when he nodded, she frowned. “I thought chu were all stuck up and shit. Here you go being all nice, Helix, I don’t know what to think of you now.” She crossed her arms again, walking past him and not letting him respond. “I thank you for the offer, and it’d be epic to get some funding from Rose, the bastard – but I couldn’t just take your money flat-out.” She said blankly, “The people here ain’t too fond of you, mate, and I dunno how they’d do with you popping in and takin’ pity on us like that.” Leon frowned. “It’s not pity,” “They wouldn’ see it that way.”

Now he was determined to get Rose to pay for a better Spikemuth, this place was trashed. But for now, if Spikemuth wouldn’t accept his courtesy, Marnie might. “…if you’re so bored here, do you wanna go out somewhere? I could pay for whatever you want.” He suggested, and the teenager tilted her head at him. “What, like a date? You’re like my brother’s age.” She stated the obvious, and Leon’s face combusted pink instantly. “W-what! No, not a date, not at all, just- I figure, I mean, I probably assumed but, there’s – this place doesn’t seem to have.. good, food- or, no, I mean, like, high-quality, or, like, fuck. I’m digging myself a pit.” Leon brought a hand up to rub at his face and groan in embarrassment, getting a road of laughter from the young gym leader. “Ah, fuck it, why not? Lemme go home and change and we can go do whatever you wanted. You can come with, I guess, Hop says you get lost a lot and here ain’t too fun to get lost in.” She chuckled, walking past him and flustering him once more as he frowned. His brother really had to go and tell everyone about that, didn’t he? Not that he was complaining, though, because it was better than explaining it himself.

“Aaaaand here we are. Piers ain’t home right now, think he’s off doing some back-alley show or drinkin’ or somethin’, so you can just make yourself at home.” Marnie said with a huff as she walked into an apartment just like any other – it was beaten down and old and their windows had nailed boards too, though he wouldn’t question it for fear of losing her respect or something. Their couch was disgusting, looked like it was covered in years of cigarette ashes, so Leon just stood by the door as Marnie walked to her room to change.

Scrolling through instámon, Leon liked random images of Raihan that the dragon-lord had posted of his stupid workouts with Flygon he kept doing and memes he thought were funny. He was snapped out of his attention on the device when Marnie cleared her throat, and he released the Rotom so it could fly its way into his pocket and he smiled at her again. “A band shirt, huh? I’ll assume you want fast food, then.” He laughed a bit, and she shrugged. “Anythin’s better than the sludge ‘round here. Why, you wanted to take me out to somewhere nice and fancy?” She smirked at him, and he huffed. “I’d have taken you wherever.” “Then we should go to one o’ them fancy curry places in Hammerlocke. I haven’t eaten there since Gloria got us all curry and fuuuuck was it good,” She laughed, and Leon huffed at the idea of taking her somewhere fancy in their current attire – but she seemed content to go like this, so his image could be put on the backburner to spend some time with the new leader.

Out of the city, Leon called a flying taxi again and off they flew over Route 9, past the tunnel neither of them wanted to trek. Marnie pressed he face up against the window as if she’d never been in a flying taxi before, or at that, very seldomly. Though with the dump he’d just witnessed, he wouldn’t be shocked if that was simply because she couldn’t afford it herself.

Touching down in Hammerlocke, Leon paid the taxi driver who beamed at him and flew off afterward, and he turned to smile at Marnie. “You want a specific place, or any fancy place? There’s a really good restaurant in the middle of the castle, if you wanted to ruin the fanciest atmosphere in the city by looking like we do.” He laughed a bit, and Marnie scoffed at him. “I’m sure any place would be deemed fancy if you set foot in there no matter what you’re wearing – you wear the dumbest shit sometimes, dude.” She said with a soft laugh, getting a shrug. “How else am I going to display all those logos on myself? On my leggings?” The two giggled at the idea and started walking.

A few people stopped to ask for a picture with Leon, and Marnie would either be asked to take it for them (to which Leon would always apologize to her afterward for) or be in it with them (to which, again, Leon would apologize for). Marnie clearly wasn’t used to the bustle of Leon’s paparazzi, and the way she would tense up or avoid them when they walked over proved that, so he did his best to exclude her from the chaos until – “Are you dating?” Came a familiar voice, the voice of Victor, as he tossed an arm over Marnie’s shoulder and clung to Leon’s arm in a taunting way. “No, we’re just getting a fancy meal in anything but fancy clothes.” Marnie said blankly, and Leon huffed at his brother’s friend. “And you’re not invited, before you ask.” “Sounds like a date to me. Gloria!” He shouted, and the twin perked up from her phone and rushed over to say hi to Leon and Marnie. “Awe, you fuckers are so dating!” Leon frowned at her. “Language.” And he didn’t deny it, but Marnie blushed a bit (why was that so cute?) and pushed Victor’s arm off of her shoulders. “You wankers need to get lost, we’re just going out as friends – he’s literally the champion, he’s gotta do this for every leader.” She huffed at them, and Leon frowned at the thought. He most certainly did not, she was actually the first leader he’d ever gone out with (other than Raihan a couple of times, but that was just when they were weirdly curious about eachother and that was years ago). 

Victor and Gloria fawned in unison, and Gloria spun into Victor’s arms and draped her arm over her face in amusement, bending back and putting her leg up. “Oh, Leon! Sweep me away, my king!” Victor grinned and played along. “Course, my princess! Only my Charizard, off we go!” He picked her up bridal-style, getting a sharp laugh from his twin before the two of them ran off, understanding that they were a hundred percent not invited to hang out with the champion and his dinner date. Marnie huffed at them. “Idiots. Can we go now? I’m gettin’ hungry.” She looked up at Leon again, who was still watching the two run away, and he shrugged before looking down at her. “Sure. The castle one sound good?” “Mhm.”

They were seated promptly, almost as soon as they walked in, as Leon was the champion. Marnie was almost amazed. “Christ, this is such a nice seat – what’d you make a reservation or somethin’?” She questioned with a huff the moment she was in her side of the booth, watching him sit across from her and cross his forearms on the table to lean onto. “No, most places just usually do this for me.” He mumbled sheepishly, glancing out the corner of his eye at a couple people questioning his presence until a waitress walked over and gave them each a glass of water and a menu.

“Hailo! Welcome to our castle. Please take your time to decide what to eat, and seeing as the master today is our beloved champion, any desserts will be on the house. May I start you on any drinks?” She tilted her head a bit, and Marnie flipped the menu to look at the drinks for a bit as Leon asked for hot green tea and thanked her for the beautiful service. As she was blushing, she smiled at Marnie. “And what for the madam?” The girl, not used to such fancy talk and words and hospitality, stammered, “C-can I um, get a root beer,” as loud as she could muster and the lady nodded happily, turning to make her way to the kitchen and steaming in blush.

“Geez, was she even okay? She looked like she was about to cream herself,” Marnie joked aloud, and Leon had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing as his own face turned red and he dropped his whole head into his hands. “Oh my god, Marnie,” His shoulders shaking in silent restrained laughter, Marnie was offended. “What? She did!”

Once their drinks arrived, the two had already decided on their curries, sweet with a smoke-poké tail on top and roseli berries on the side for Marnie and dry with Miltank steak and Moomoo cheese on top for Leon. As the lady left again, Leon sipped at his tea and Marnie tapped on the table with her fingers. “So, was I right? Did you do this for Bede too?” She questioned suddenly, looking up at Leon through her eyelashes with a blank look. Leon frowned instantly, setting his cup down again and keeping it between his hands as he thought of whether he should say yes or not. Would he look like a creep if not? Would she get up to leave, call him a pedophile, and start a scene? Would she tell Piers and he’d lose one of his closest friends? Fuck if he knew. But he shook his head slowly.

“Uh, no. Bede and I spoke for a bit, and I gave him some G-max tips, and that was about it.” Leon said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and hoping she wouldn’t lose her mind or something. Marnie simply looked down again at her nails, tapping the table. “I see.” Was all the girl said, and Leon swallowed dryly around a lump in his throat. Was that a bad response? He had no idea.

By the time their food had arrived, they’d gotten onto a new topic, pausing to thank the waitress and ask for refills on their drinks, and were in a rather peaceful conversation about the other gym leaders. They spoke about how happy they were that Piers wasn’t stuck doing something he didn’t like anymore, how Nessa was nothing but pleased that they had another girl that Bea might learn from, how Raihan was going to need to challenge her over and over to prove he was having fun on his high horse, and more. Leon’s favourite curry he ate before it cooled and burned his mouth a bit, but he didn’t mind at all because he’d rather listen to her ramble about something stupid Morpeko and a Zigzagoon had gotten into at her house – or how she was glad Bede had stopped being so much of an asshole lately, although he would always be one at heart. She was happy she got to hang out with him more, since they were both leaders, and she couldn’t wait to beat him even with the type inequality.

And holy fuck, when did Leon start falling for her?

She was so happy when she got into something to talk about, so open when listened to, and less reserved than he’d ever seen her before or what Hop would always complain about – she was delightful to talk to, although she had the crudest sense of humour he’d ever seen, it was a refreshing change of pace from the formalities of his daily life from everyone but Raihan. And he loved it. He loved talking to her, how her nose would scrunch up when she talked about things she didn’t care about or she’d change the subject when she got bored of something.

By the time they’d finished their meal, Marnie had told him countless things, and Leon had listened to them all – he kept them as memories (though he didn’t need to since this was a one time thing, right?) for later, and adored every one of them. Leon paid, a good 200,000P, but he was far from letting her know how expensive their meals were as he smiled warmly at the waitress and left her likely the biggest tip she’d ever get in her life. They made their way to the door, and Leon held it open for her as they walked out. Apparently the sun had set during their time chatting, and that was a surprise to the both of them. “Gosh, we were talking for that long? It’s already eight,” Marnie said in bewilderment as she looked at her rotom phone before letting it pocket itself and looking up at Leon. “Thank you- this really was really wonderful, if you want, um. We can go out again sometime.” Her face tinted pink in the moonlight, and Leon smiled warmly at her. “I- I think I’d like that. You’re welcome to text me anytime. Oh, do you even have my number-?” Marnie laughed up at him, pulling her phone back out and pulling up her contacts to let him put his into her phone. He sent himself a text that said ‘Marnie’s phone’ and handed it back to her, and she giggled a bit at the formality of it. “I’ll get you a taxi back to Spikemuth, if you’d like.” He said softly, and she looked down at her feet. “That would be nice, thank you.”

When the taxi landed in front of them, Leon helped her up and she waved at him. “I guess I’ll see you around, then?” She said as she stuck her head out the window and Corviknight started beating his wings to take flight. “Any time you want to, yeah.” He smiled and they waved at eachother as she was taken off toward Route 9 again.

Leon stuffed his hands in empty pockets until he felt a ball roll in a lower pocket, and he immediately knew it was Charizard, who popped out without being permitted and wiggled his eyebrows at his trainer. “I think I finally found a princess, you think I'll get in trouble?” Charizard blew smoke in his face as if saying he was stupid, and he giggled loudly. "Let's go home."


End file.
